


New kid in town

by Uny_Kitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Btw there's swearing, M/M, Mostly humor and Fluff, Surfer!Lance and Skater!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uny_Kitty/pseuds/Uny_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is living a simple, peaceful life in a small town by the sea. He has friends, a job and a place he can call home. But of course, a new kid move in town and Keith is very, very gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Living in such a small town, he was bound to meet the new kid soon enough. He didn't mind, really. In fact, he would be pretty happy to have a new friend. But Keith wasn't fucking ready for this.  
  
He had passed by him while skateboarding his way to Hunk's family cafe. And that kid was hot. He was almost six foot tall and his skin was a dark shade of brown. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a grey tank top with the words good vibe written on it. His sneakers were a pair of white and blue Adidas that looked a bit worn. Even if most of his face was hidden by a pair of aviator sunglasses, Keith could see he had quite the cheekbones. The last part of his outfit was a god damn pineapple print snapback and Keith couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The guy had said hello and Keith just nyomed out of there, not even bothering to make eye contact. He had skateboarded as fast as he could to the cafe. He was now sitting in a booth, panting, his face red as a tomato. All his friends were staring at him in confusion and worry. Pidge was the first one to speak.  
  
"What the fuck Keith?"

Shiro glared at her and she raised her hand in defence. Keith didn't answer, instead, he hid his face with his hands and groaned. 

Hunk, who was sitting next to him, patted his shoulder. "What's going on buddy?" 

Keith groaned again, slouching in the booth. He just wanted to disappear. This was so embarrassing.  
  
"Keith." This was Allura. "If you don't tell us what wrong right now, I will kick your ass." And she would. Keith sighed and straightened up. He was still blushing like crazy.  
  
"Has any of you guys seen the new kid?" Everyone shook their head no. "Well, I just passed by him on the way here..." He was getting redder by the second.  
  
"And?" Pidge quipped in. Keith slammed his head against the table.  
  
"He's fucking hot." There was a small silence and Pidge burst out laughing, quickly followed by Hunk then Allura and finally Shiro. Pidge managed to speak through her laughter.  
  
"The dude has been in town for three days. Three days!" She held up three fingers to emphasise her point. "And you already have a crush on him. Keith, buddy, you are desperate."  
  
"I'm not desperate! It's not my fault he's-" Keith pathetic excuse was cut off by the door opening. A small girl, around eight years old, came skipping in the cafe. She was wearing a bright pink and green dress and her dark brown hair was up in pigtails. She went over to the counter and gave Hunk's mom a warm smile.  
  
"Well hello little O Hilo. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Holla! My name his Eva! What's yours? You're very pretty. Do you have any ice cream?" She looked at Hunk's mom with big hopeful eyes.

Hunk's mom giggled a little. "My name is Luana and I'm sorry O Hilo, but I don't have any." Eva pouted in sadness. "But! I do have candy." At that, the little girl seemed to glow in happiness. She started to bounce up and down, her eyes full of stars.  
  
"Can I have some? Please bella dama! Please?" 

Luana laughed softly as she handed the little girl a lollipop. "How can I say no when it's asked so nicely?" 

Eva took the lollipop from Luana's hand as if god himself had given it to her. "Gracias dulce dama! Gracias! Uhhh. I mean, thank you!" As Eva started unwrapping the candy, the door burst open and a worried voice was heard in the cafe.  
  
"¡Eva! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Me dejastes muy preocupado!" Everyone that had been in the booth, watching with a smile the exchange between Hunk's mom and the little girl, were now gaping at the guy that had entered the shop. It was the new kid. He quickly made his way to the counter and grabbed Eva's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry about my sister. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble. How much is it for the lollipop?" 

Luana gave a sweet laugh and pushed the boy's wallet back to him. "Your sister was an angel. There is no need to pay me, it's just a candy." She gave him a warm smile. The boy seemed to hesitate but saw he stood no chance against her and put away his wallet in defeat.  
  
"Thank you and sorry again." He turned around and started to go when he noticed the people in the booth for the first time. He froze and turned to face them.  
  
"Hey! You're that guy from earlier." He was pointing at Keith who looked like he wanted nothing more than to die right now. The entire table attention was on the two. Pidge was basically vibrating. Keith nodded in approval and barely looked at the guy.  
  
"What was your deal? I was just trying to be nice you know." He was looking at Keith in annoyance but also, amusement? "Anyway, I'm Lance." He held out his hand to Keith. Keith had stopped functioning. He starred at lance' s hand his face red as a tomato. Shiro kicked his leg and Keith sprung back to life. He shook Lance's hand weakly.  
  
"I-I'm... M-my name's K-Keith."

Keith was a sputtering mess and Lance smirked. "Well K-Keith, I'd love to stay and meet all your friends but I have to go. I guess I'll see you guys around then!" He waved and gave them all a warm smile before leaving with his little sister.  
  
After they left, there was a pause. Like usual, it was Pidge who broke the silence.  
  
"Oh. My. God! Keith! That guy is like, actually good looking and he just spoke to you! You actually have taste in men. I would have never believed it." She went back to her computer, grinning like an idiot. Hunk giggled.  
  
"Pidge's right. That guy was pretty cute and he seemed nice. I am so inviting him over for a play date!" Everybody looked at Hunk with weird faces.  
  
"I may not be hip or whatever" Allura spoke with an eyebrow raised, "but I'm pretty sure nobody says play date anymore Hunk."  
  
Later that day, at dinner, miss Holt broke the comfortable silence with a little cough.  
  
"So Keith, someone told me you have a little crush on the new boy in town." Keith choked on his spaghetti. Shiro patted his back in concern and miss Holt looked confused. Pidge was howling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Btw, this is my first fanfic ever I was so nervous posting this!!! Let me know if I made any mistakes or fucked up real bad!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Post chapter 2 not even 24 hours later*  
> ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED

Keith was living in miss Hault house with Shiro and Pidge. She had lost her husband and son to a car accident. Shiro, a friend of her son Matt, was in the car too and had lost his arm. After his recovery, he stayed with miss Holt to help the family out financially and morally. He ended up staying with them at miss Holt's request. Keith was one of Shiro's friend and would come over from times to times. When miss Holt had learned the fact that he was technically homeless, she had flipped out and ordered him to live with them. Keith had protested a little but she was dead set on the idea. That woman was collecting kids like an old crazy lady would collect cats. That had been almost four years ago and Keith was still extremely grateful for miss Holt's generosity.  
  
Keith, feeling like he should help out financially too, had found a job in a little grocery store on the main road. He loved the job a lot. The grocery store was always quiet and peaceful and every customer was always nice.  
  
For his part, Shiro had a job in the little hotel of the town. It was usually relatively calm but when summer came around, it was crazy busy. During that period, Shiro could disappear for a few days straight. During those times, Miss Holt was always telling him that he worked too much but Shiro would just shrug it off with a smile. He was happy to do anything if it helped out.  
  
Keith was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind. Shiro and Allura were at the beach, Pidge was in her room, doing computer stuff and Hunk was god knows where. Keith found himself wondering what Lance could be doing right now and started blushing like an idiot. Why was he thinking about that? It didn't matter. He kept seeing the boy in his mind, so pretty with his cocky and yet warm smile. Keith groaned in his pillow. Wha had he done to deserve such suffering?  
  
That night, at dinner, miss Holt was looking at Keith with a strange look. He leaned over to Pidge and spoke under his breath.  
  
"What did I do?" Pidge only shrugged and kept eating like nothing was happening. Miss Holt softly cleared her throat.  
  
"Keith." The boy immediately stood up straighter. "You didn't leave the house once today. Are you all right? You don't usually do that." It was true, Keith was never the type to stay at home all day. When he had nothing to do, he would usually take his skateboard and go out for a few hours with nothing but the music of his phone to keep him company. But there was a reason why Keith hadn't done that today.  
  
"Well, there wasn't really anything to do. And besides I..." Keith trailed off as he blushed. Shit, he hadn't meant to say more. Now, the entire table was looking at him expectedly.  
  
"I-I didn't want to run into Lance."

Pidge almost spat out her food when she started laughing and Shiro tried to hide his giggles with little success. Miss Holt gave Keith an amused look. Suddenly, her face lit up.  
  
"I have an idea! You should invite him over! Get to know each other and all that."  
  
"You know what mom, that's an excellent idea!" Pidge had a devilish look. "I think we should invite him to go to the beach with us tomorrow night. It would be a great way for you two to bond." She said the last word in a flirtatious voice and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"No!" Keith looked at Shiro, expecting help.  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea. You should invite him, Keith." Shiro had a shit eating grin.  
  
Keith stayed silent for the rest of the meal, dying inside.  
  
Keith woke up at six in the morning, exactly half an hour before he had to work. He had not dreamed of Lance. Not of his beautiful brown skin. Not of his disheveled hair. Not of the sound of his voice. Not how warm and soft his hand had been on his own and how Keith wanted to feel them all over his body. Not at all.  
  
He got ready quickly and left the house in silence. Keith loved skateboarding through the town at this hour. The sun was starting to show up and made every building look slightly pink. It was almost as pretty as Lance. Shit. Keith almost fell off his skateboard. Why did he have to think about that? He tried his best to empty his mind as he opened up the grocery store. He sat behind the counter and started reading a book to distract himself.  
  
By ten o'clock, a grand total of five people had come in the store. The door opened and Keith looked up, ready to greet the new customer, but his words died in his throat. Standing there was Lance. Of course, it was fucking Lance. Keith hid his face behind his book and tried his best to blend in with the counter. Lance hadn't seen him yet and Keith hoped he would just leave without a glance in his way. Lance disappeared between the aisles and Keith tried to breathe normally again.  
  
Lance found everything he needed in a few minute. He dropped a stick of butter and a small bottle of milk on the counter. When Lance looked up, his polite smile turned into a look of surprise.  
  
"Keith! You work here?" Lance tone was so genuinely happy, Keith felt like melting.  
  
"Hi Lance. And obliviously, yes, I work here." Keith started to scan the items and Lance seemed to deflate at his neutral tone. Keith winced, he didn't mean to sound like that, he was just pretty nervous. The rest of the transaction happened in awkward silence and Keith wanted to die. Still, Lance gave him a genuine smile and a polite thank you before leaving. He was opening the door to leave when Keith screamed.  
  
"Lance wait!" The boy jumped and almost dropped his bag in fright.  
  
"Ay dios mio, Keith! What is it?" Keith, embarrassed by the fact that he had just yelled, coughed before speaking again.  
  
"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight. And my friends and I are going to the beach to watch it. So I guess, I mean, what I want to say is, do you want to come?"

Lance was giving him his cocky grin and Keith tried his best to hide his blush. "Hunk already invited me." Oh... "Man, you guys must really like my pretty face if you all want to see me so bad." Lance winked and Keith felt his knee become a bit weak.  
  
"W- What pretty face, nerd?" Nailed it.

Lance gave a mocked gasp, a hand over his mouth. "How dare you! I'll have you know that my face is a gift to all mankind sweetheart." He started laughing. Keith could feel his entire face becoming hot as he started laughing too. Good god, that laugh was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.  
  
Keith shift was over and he was making his way home. Sweetheart, Lance had called him sweetheart. Sure, he was joking when he said it but still, he had said it and to Keith. And boy was he not over it.  
  
"Lance came to the grocery store today." Shiro smiled and gave Keith an exaggerated wink. "Shiro, no. Anyway, he's coming to the beach tomorrow." 

Shiro's eyes widened a little. "You actually asked him? I'm surprised, but proud of you, really. So, did you guys talk a little? How is he?" Keith lowered his head for a second and when he looked back up again, he had the most embarrassed look.  
  
"Shiro, he's so cheesy and I'm so weak."  
  
Shiro was laughing so hard he had tears going down his face. From somewhere in the house, Pidge yelled.  
  
"Jesus, Keith, you're so in love it's fucking gross!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I rewrote it 5 times so.... Please give my poor soul a chance.  
> Also, I got so much love?!?!? I honestly expected 10 hits and one kudos but you guys are so sweet my heart can't take it!!!  
> Remember when I said chapters will be longer? Hahaha yeah... Not really. Sorry, I tried :\


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slept five hours in the last three days send H E L P

Watching the stars at night was usually something that only Keith and Pidge did. But tonight, a meteor shower was announced, so they invited their friends to watch it with them. The two of them were the first at the beach, along with Shiro. The trio started to set up camp in a nice little spot at the far right of the beach where they could all relax and watch the sky. They had blankets, a few chairs and, of course, Pidge's telescope.

Allura came at around ten thirty and had brought all the stuff to make a campfire. In less than ten minutes, it was burning brightly, warming everyone up as the night started to get chilly. Now the only ones missing were Lance and Hunk.

"Where are these idiots!" Pidge was tapping her foot in impatience. "It's almost midnight! They're going to miss it!" She flung her arms in the air and sat in a chair. Not five minutes later, the peaceful sound of the crackling fire and of waves washing up shore was interrupted by bubbly laughter. 

At the other end of the beach, Hunk and Lance were making their way to them. Hunk had trouble walking so much he was laughing. They heard Lance say something and Hunk doubled over in laughter, almost dropping the bag he was holding. When the duo finally reached their friends, Lance had a shit eating grin and Hunk was wheezing.

"Man, you guys! Lance is like, the funniest dude I have ever meet." Hunk settled down on a blanket and started to open the bag he was holding. Lance walked over to Allura and pointed fingers guns at her.

"Hey princess!"

She lightly swats him behind the head and laughs. "Hello to you too Lance."

Seeing the look of confusion on her friend's faces, Allura explained herself. "I went over to Hunk's yesterday to make sure he was bringing snacks and Lance was there. He introduced himself in the most... peculiar way." 

Lance wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But you think I'm funny right?"

Allura laughed at his mock flirting. "Oh yes, absolutely!" Her voice was filled with sarcasm. "How about I introduce you? You've never met Pidge and Shiro right?" Lance nods. Allura first walks up to Pidge who stands up from her chair. She and Lance shake hands.

"I'm Pidge."

"Yeah, I heard about you from Hunk. Apparently, you're quite the nerd." Lance gave her a shit eating grin and she glared at Hunk. Oh, it was on. Next was Shiro who shook Lance hand firmly.

"I'm Shiro, it's nice to meet you. Did Hunk tell you anything about me?" Hunk was in the background, gesturing at Lance to shut up.

"Nothing much, except the fact that you're, like, a total dad."

Shiro laughed. "Aw Hunk? You never told me you viewed me as a parental figure."

Hunk was hiding his face in his hands. "Can you like, be done now Lance? Please?" Lance pretended to not have heard Hunk as he swung his arm around his friend's neck.

"So anyway, the reason we're late is because mr. sunshine here wanted to make sure every snack was perfect." 

"Talking about snacks!" Hunk clapped his hands, happy to change the subject, and started going through the stuff in his bag. "A bunch of peanut butter cookies for Pidge." Pidge fist pumped Hunk with a huge smile. "A rainbow colored cupcake for Allura." Allura had stars in her eyes as she thanked Hunk. "A bowl of my special pasta recipe for Shiro because I finally managed to get all the ingredients." Shiro insisted it wasn't necessary but Hunk only shushed him. "For my buddy Keith, a red velvet cupcake made with tons of love" Hunk winked and Keith sputtered a thank you. "And at last but not least, for my best bud Lance and me, a pizza!" Hunk took out the pizza box from the bag as if he was a magician taking a rabbit out of a hat.

"Awww." Pidge whined, "I want pizza too!"

Lance giggled. "We're not savages, we'll share." He gave a slice a slice to Pidge.

"Thanks! Oh and, by the way, how come you and Hunk are so friendly already? Did you guys hang out or something?"

"Yeah we did, he invited me over yesterday for a play date." Allura put her fist in front of her mouth and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to say anything. Just, no. "I was only supposed to stay a few hours but I ended up staying the whole night!"

Hunk wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulders. "Lance and I have some sort of spiritual connection, I swear." 

Lance nodded seriously at his friend. "That's some deep shit bro."

"Thanks man...Oh, wait I get it, it was a joke. Hahaha nice one assshole."

Pidge and Lance were laughing and Hunk snickered a little too.

After eating their snacks, everyone started settling down for the night. On the right was Pidge, sitting on a chair and wrapped in a green blanket. Allura and Shiro were sitting in front of the fire, leaning on each other and quietly chatting. Hunk and Lance behind them, sitting on a few blankets. Keith was on the right, sitting on a red blanket but leaning his back against a chair. It's around one in the morning when Pidge screams at the top of her lungs.

"I saw one! Get the fuck up Hunk! It's happening you guys!" Everyone jumps in surprise and Hunk chokes on his saliva as he wakes up. Not a second later, the sky is filled with shooting stars, flying fast over the ocean, their lights reflecting on the water. The sight his breathtaking but only last a few minutes, to everyone disappointment. There's a long silence as everyone in still in awe of what they have just seen.

"That was beautiful!" Allura states in astonishment. She stays silent form a few more seconds before speaking again. "Sadly, I have to go now, I'm working tomorrow and it's pretty late now." She gets up and Shiro follows suit. 

"I'll walk you home!" Realising he spoke a bit too fast, Shiro caught awkwardly. "I have to go too so I'll walk with you." He scratches the back of his neck as his face becomes red. Allura laughs softly and accepts his offer. They both grab some stuff and bid the group goodbye. They were gone for a few minutes when Pidge stretches while getting up. She yawns.

"Man, it's getting late, I should go home. Hunk, you come with me."

Hunk looks at her in surprise and pouts. "Why? I wanna stay." Hunk is giving her his best puppy dog eyes but Pidge is stone cold. 

"Nope. You're coming with me. After all, I'm just a little nerd, I can't defend myself." Hunk sighs in defeat. He get's up with his shoulders slouched and says a pathetic goodbye to his two remaining friends. Once Keith is alone on the beach with Lance, he realises why his friends had all left early. Those bastards. He shifts awkwardly and clears his throat.

"So di-did you enjoy the night?" Keith wants to bang his head. What a lame question. But Lance turns to face him and there's a smile on his face.

"I did." His voice is soft and a tired and Keith finds that pretty hot. "Everyone is so nice, you guys are like, the best people I ever met. And man, those meteors! They were beautiful!" Not as much as you. Shit! Fuck! Keith is choking on air and Lance looks at him concerned.

"Are you o-"

Keith cuts him short. "I'm fine!" He gives an awkward laugh. "And you're right, it was pretty amazing." They stay in a comfortable silence for a while. It's pretty late now but Lance doesn't look like he's about leave. In fact, he looks like a god damn mermaid in the pale light of the dying fire. Keith blush and is greatly disgusted by how cheesy that was.

Lance gets up, slowly and Keith panics a little. He doesn't want Lance to leave. He has to say something! Keith is so lost in his taught that he doesn't notice Lance has moved until he's siting next to him. And by next to him, Keith means that Lance entire right side his pressed against his own.

"Lance! W-What are you doing?"

Lance scoots even closer and Keith is glad it's dark because his entire face is burning up. "The fire died and I'm freaking cold. Don't make this weird." Keith nods in agreement, not trusting his voice right now.

They (Lance) ended up talking for the rest of the night. Keith hadn't meant to fall asleep but the warmth of Lance's body and the softness of his voice had him knocked out in less than an hour.

Shiro couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had wakened up in the middle of the night and when he had reached for his phone to see the time, it wasn't there. He had forgotten it at the beach. Stupid. He made his way out of the house with as little sound has he could because it was four in the freaking morning and he didn't want to wake anyone up. Once he reached the beach, he could see that some stuff was left at the place where they had hung out earlier. No one had ever left stuff at the beach before and Shiro was confused why someone would do so. But once he reached the spot, the sight made him grin like an idiot.

Keith was holding Lance's chest like a baby koala bear and was using Lance's right arm as a pillow. Lance's head was resting on top of Keith's and his right arm was wrapped around Keith's hips. Shiro just had to take a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy but wait 'till you guys see chapter 4 lol  
> As always thank you soooooooooo much for all the positive feedback especially regarding Pidge (Y'all love the way I write her so much it's so gratifying omg)  
> Finding food for everyone was fucking hard??? And how does one write cuddles????  
> Never forget to message me if you think I messed something up!!!  
> fyi my Tumblr is crazy-fruitloops if anyone wants to message me there


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning princess, did you sleep well?" Surprisingly, yes. He was a bit sore and the ground he was lying on was pretty hard, but his sleep had been the best in weeks. But why was Lance asking him this? Oh. Shit. Keith sat up so fast he felt dizzy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to remember why the heck he was at the beach with Lance. All he could recall was that they were sitting next to each other and Lance was talking and then he had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep. On Lance. And Lance was there right now, which meant that Lance had slept with him, on the beach. Keith's mind short circuited. He needed to change the subject and fast because he was about to do something stupid.

"Why did you call me princess? Isn't that what you call Allura?" Keith had managed to sound normal and, for once, was grateful for his natural monotone voice. Lance gave him his signature cocky grin.

"Have you seen the way you sleep? Because I have and let me tell you it's some princess bullshit. With your skin white as snow, lips red as blood and fluffy mullet black as ebony." Keith was trying really, really hard to try to hide his blush and he was failing miserably. Good going on that change of subject, idiot.

"D- Did you just quote snow white? And also called my hair fluffy?"

Lance shook his head in a comical way. "Dude, I have three sisters, of course I can quote snow white. And yes, your hair is really soft, I should know, I woke up with my face in it." Keith couldn't bring himself to speak. His mouth was opening and closing and his face was an embarrassing shade of red. He was eternally grateful when Lance started talking about Disney movies and which princess was his favorite.

The amount of blackmail Keith received for a few days after that was astonishing. Pidge was making sure he would never forget the fact that this picture was in her possession. Every time someone tried to use it against Lance tho, he would just make a terrible bro being dudes joke and laugh. Talking about Lance, he was now an honorary member of their little group. Hanging out with them every single day since the night at the beach.  
Keith was the last one to arrive at the cafe that day. The door hadn't even finished closing when Lance had stood up and yelled.

"Keith, you fucking disaster of a human being! You're coming with me." Before he could even realize what was happening, Keith was being dragged by Lance outside of the cafe. The last thing he saw were the extremely confused faces of his friends as he was thrown inside a black Jetta 2001. When Keith regained some sense of what was going on, Lance had already started driving.

"What the hell Lance! Where are we going?"

Lance didn't even glance at him, his eyes staying on the road. "Keith, buddy, you have been wearing the same shirt for four days. Keith! Four fucking days! Do you even own more than two shirts? Do you have more than one pair of pants? Keith, I've never seen you wear anything else than these fucking jeans!" Keith was feeling so attacked right now. Especially since Lance had a point.

"Well, maybe I just really like that shirt! Also, washing machines are a thing! And what's up with my pants? You're the one always wearing the same shoes!"

"Keith, sweetie, pants and shoes are NOT the same thing." The discourse that took place in the car that day knew no equal. When Lance had tried to shut Keith up by turning on the radio, the fight between music choices was even more destructive than the fashion discourse. It was Keith's MCR and Pierce The Veil against Lance's 80's pop music and a surprisingly high amount of Lorde.

It took them forty-five minutes to drive to a mall that Lance found decent. They left the car laughing like idiots because, honestly, all their bickering was more a joke than anything else. And terribly bad flirting on Keith's part.

"Hey, Lance? Do you think they have a hot topic?"

"Keith, I swear to god I will punch you in the face." 

The mall did have a hot topic and Lance made sure to drag Keith as far away from it as he could. Keith was practically shoved into the fitting room of the first store they visited. Lance was throwing him some clothes over the door.

"Why can't I choose something?"

Lance huffed. "Your fashion taste is disastrous, I'm not letting you pick anything." Keith complained the whole time he was getting dressed. Once he saw himself in the mirror tho, he had to double take. He was wearing burgundy colored skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and a pretty awesome leather jacket. Lance really did have a good fashion taste. He got out of the fitting room and both boys stayed in silence for a while. Keith could feel his cheeks becoming red as Lance looked him over.

"That leather jacket really suits you." Lance flashed him a smile and Keith wanted to scream.

"T- Thanks and I- I really like it too. I'm not sure about the shirt tho. It's a bit too tight."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look tight? But if you want I can go get you another size." Keith started rubbing his arm and looked down.

"No, it's not that type of tight." Lance gave him a confused look and Keith sighed. "Look, I have, uh, baby fat."

Lance started laughing. Small at first but it grew louder and louder. "You're such a drama queen! Nobody's gonna care about your baby fat Keith, I promise. Besides, I bet your belly looks adorable."

"S- Shut up!" Lance laughed as Keith visibly became red.

"Turn around." Keith blinked and stared at Lance dubiously. What? Why? Lance gave him puppy dog eyes and Keith melted, spinning around not two seconds later.  
  
Keith should have expected this, really. What did he think Lance was gonna do? Stare at his ass? Man, he wished. When Lance's hand went through his hair the first time, Keith had gasped in surprise. The only problem was, that gasp could've only been described as the most desperate moan Keith had heard in his entire life. He had tried his best to cover it by a coughing fit, but he knew Lance was having none of his shit. Lance finished the ponytail in a few expert moves and turned Keith around.

"C- Come on Lance, stop starring." Lance wasn't just staring, he was gaping. Keith was trying his best to disappear inside the leather jacket.

"Dude, your ears are pierced! You have actual earrings right now! How the hell have I never seen this before?" Lance was ecstatic and Keith's face felt like fire.

They did a few more shops after that and Keith ended up buying two more shirts, a tank top and a pair of high waisted shorts. They where in what they agreed would be the last store of the day when Lance gave Keith the most ungodly thing known to man.

"What the fuck is that?"

Lance hummed before answering. "I think it's supposed to be a shirt?" The 'shirt' in question had at least six layers of fabric and an abnormal number of holes in it. Keith did the worst mistake of his life and tried it on.

Keith was taking too long and Lance was starting to get fidgety. He hated waiting too long and was about to complain when a small whisper came through the fitting room door.

"Lance? I... I'm stuck."

This was so cliche, Keith wanted to die. When Lance had first come in the fitting room, he had laughed his ass off and for a very long time. But now he was actually trying to help Keith get out of this monstrosity.

"Stop squirming!"

"I'm not squirming!"

"Yes you are!"

"It's not my fault your hands are so cold!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so hot!"

Both boys stopped moving as silence fell on them. Did Lance just really say that? Yes, yes he did. Lance cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward.

"Anyway! Don't move okay, I got this." It took about a minute, but the atrocity that dared to call itself a shirt was finally off. Keith was looking anywhere but at Lance but he still managed to catch a glance at how pink his cheeks were.

"Keith?" He felt Lance looking at him. Keith's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause as if Lance was debating whether or not to talk. "Your belly is adorable." 

Keith was pretty sure he had just passed out.

The ride home was much quieter but never really awkward. They had let the radio choose the songs and Lance was still cracking stupids jokes every five minutes.

"Where were you? Shiro and mom were getting worried." Pidge hadn't even looked up from her computer. Keith looked down at the bags he was holding.

"I went shopping... I guess?"

Pidge looked up at him in disgust and scrunched her nose before going back to her computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the beginning of this chapter is all over the place ugh  
> I just couldn't resist doing the most cliche thing ever and have Keith stuck in a shirt I am w e a k  
> I can't wait to post chapter 5!!!!!  
> Also! Does anyone have an idea on what to call Pidge's mom? My mind is completely empty :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 aka wat his surf ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ My computer crashed last night and I lost chapter 5, 6 and the first half of 7 ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ (I cried)

"Keith?" It was Shiro. "We're leaving in half an hour if you want to go with us." Keith had to think for a moment. What the hell was Shiro talking about? Oh, that's right. Keith groggily sat up in his bed. Today was the last day of what was considered peace in the town. Starting tomorrow, tourists would be flooding the streets and making Keith life unbearable. That's why the gang had started a tradition of last beach day. 

Keith took his time getting ready. He put on red swim trunks and a loose black shirt. He grabbed a bag that was lying in the corner of his room and put a book, sunglasses, a lot of sunscreen and a stripped red and white beach towel in it. When Keith climbed down the stairs, Pidge and Shiro were waiting for him by the door. Pidge glared at him.

"What took you so long shithead? We were about to leave without your sorry ass." Shiro simply rolled his eyes at her poor choice of word, knowing he had lost the battle against her potty mouth long ago.

Allura was already at the beach when the trio arrived. She had just finished setting up a spot that consisted of a beach umbrella and a few chair carefully placed underneath it. Hunk came at around twelve o' clock with a bag full of sandwiches made with all his love. Keith was looking around, confused. "Lance isn't with you?" 

Hunk stopped his sandwich giveaway and looked at Keith with wide eyes. "I taught you invited him..." 

Oh. OH. Silence fell on the group. They were terrible friends.

About half an hour later, a small group consisting of teens and a few children came to the beach, carrying surfboards and beach towels. They all looked similar and were undoubtedly siblings. One face stood out of the rest tho. That face was Lance and he was making his way over to them.

"Hey guys! What are y'all doing here?" He was only wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and Keith was having a hard time not staring. Hunk quickly stood up.

"We huh are uhm its a..." He looked like he wanted to disappear from the surface of the earth. He took a sharp breath and spoke as fast as he could. "We're having a beach day and I taught Keith had invited you but he didn't and I feel really bad I'm sorry I love you!" Lance expression seemed to fall but his bright smile was back up so fast, Keith wondered if he had hallucinated. Lance was about to say something but high pitched screaming interrupted him.

"Hermano!" It was Eva and she was running at full speed in their direction. She never stopped, instead slamming her entire body against Lance's legs and almost making him fall face first in the sand. "Hermano, you promised so you gotta!"

Lance chuckled as he lifted his sister. "Sorry guys, I have to go do something but I'll be coming back later." And with that he was gone, his little sister in his arms. Hunk slouched back down.

"Aw man, I feel so bad." Shiro patted Hunk's shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't beat yourself over it Hunk, it was an honest mistake. Besides, Lance didn't take it too bad." 

"Talking about Lance." Pidge was pointing at something. "What the fuck is he doing?" Everybody turned their heads to look at what Pidge's finger was indicating. Lance was getting into the water with his sister, a surfboard in his hands.

My god, Keith taught, they're going to die.

Turns out Lance, tall, lanky and clumsy Lance was good at surf. And by good Keith means fucking amazing. The first time he took a wave, Keith had been scared for Eva's safety. She was kneeling on the front of the board, her arms spread wide and laughing gleefully. But to everyone surprise, Lance had taken the wave like it was the easiest thing to do in in the world, gliding gracefully on top of it. His smile was so big and happy, it could have stopped global warming. The way Lance shifted his weight and moved his arms to keep his balance made Keith burn up inside. He had to check his nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding. But what really, really got to Keith was the way Lance, with water dripping down his body, was moving his hips. Keith had to throw a beach towel over his swim trunks.

Two of Lance's sibling were surfing too, sometimes putting the youngers one on their boards like Lance. They were all, without exception, in the water, swimming or simply chilling. It didn't take long before Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Shiro joined the family in the water. Keith stayed in his shadowy spot, watching from a distance as Pidge and Allura got in a chicken fight with two of Lance's brothers. 

The sibling bundle left roughly two hours later. Lance gave his surfboard to one of his brother and made his way to his friends. "So! What do you guys usually do on these 'beach day'?" 

Allura practically screamed. "Volleyball! I vote volleyball!" 

Everyone agrees with her idea and Shiro and Allura are named team captains. Allura won at rock, paper, scissor and got first pick. She chooses Pidge and Hunk without hesitation, leaving Shiro with Lance and Keith.

They all sucked at volleyball, except for Allura and Shiro, who are always trying to one-up each other. Allura's team is winning by a landslide, having won every match since they started playing. They were one point away from winning the seventh match and Lance would not allow this. When Allura smashed, he was dead set on stopping it. And he did. With his face.

Lance fell flat on his back. His friends were around him in seconds, asking him if he was okay. Allura was apologising profusely while calling him a moron and Pidge was laughing her ass off. Lance felt the blood dripping down his nose and he laughed. Laughed so hard that his sides hurt more than his face and pretty soon, all his friends were laughing too.

The gang agreed to stop playing any form of sport for the rest of the day, instead playing Uno and telling each other shitty puns until the sun started to settle. Hunk was the first to leave.

"Shay's coming in town tomorrow, I have to be up early." He immediately regretted saying this when his friends started to make kissy noises and dirty jokes. He left the beach with his cheeks pink in embarrassment.

Pidge and Shiro left shortly after that, insisting that Keith should stay and even offering to bring back his stuff for him. He threw them his beach towel.

The last one to leave was Allura. The boys helped her pack some stuff in her car and she bid them farewell as she drove off.

They were alone at the beach together for the second time and Keith really wished it would end the same way it had not so long ago. They were sitting on the same beach towel, watching the end of the sunset and Keith had to fight back the urge to hold Lance's hand. They sat in silence for a while.

"Keith?" He jumped at the sudden sound of Lance's voice. "Why didn't you come into the water today?" Ah shit. Keith was debating whether or not he should tell the truth to Lance.

"I, uhm, it's kinda embarrassing." Lance blinked and tilted his head a little and Keith's face felt like fire. "I'm scared of water." He had expected Lance to laugh. Keith knew he would have, because he was living in a house that was a five minute walk from the beach and he was afraid of the ocean. Fucking ridiculous. But Lance hadn't laughed, instead, he was looking around the beach, as if searching for something. When his eyes landed on the beach shack, his face lit up.

"Wait here!"

Before Keith could ask what was going on, Lance was running, giggling to himself. He disappeared behind the beach shack for a few minutes and came back out carrying a bright yellow surfboard. Keith stared in disbelief.

"Did you just steal that thing?" 

Lance gave him shit eating grin. "Keith, sweetie, it's called borrowing."

How Keith had let himself end up like this was a mystery. He was way too far from the beach to be comfortable, with nothing more than a small piece of wood to keep him afloat. Lance was halfway into the water when he asked Keith if he wanted to go in for a swim.

"Are you fucking crazy? It's enough of a miracle that you got me here, there's no way I'm going in!"

Lance giggled as he slid fully into the water, only letting the top of his head peek out. He stared at Keith and started blowing bubbles. Keith swore this fucking piece of shit was making him flustered on purpose. Lance started swimming in circle around the surfboard, talking about his favorites memories of the ocean.

It took Keith a while to realize how late it had become and how dark the night was. "Lance, I think we should go back."

"But I don't wanna go!" Lance pouted has he swam back to the surfboard.

Keith giggled and rolled his eyes. "I know you don't want to, but it's getting pretty dark."

Lance grabbed the side of the surfboard and pushed himself up. Keith screamed when they almost toppled over. Lance stayed like that, half of his body still in the water, and looked up at Keith.

"Are you scared of the dark?"

Keith gulped loudly when he felt the heat of Lance's breath against his skin. His brain split in two. One part screamed at him to make a stupid joke and get out of this situation. The other part was blasting the lyrics of kiss the girl. Keith decided that, fuck it, he loved the little mermaid.

Keith leaned down and Lance's grip on the surfboard slipped, his bottom jaw hitting the plank with a loud thud as he fell into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Lance is fucking dead.  
> Shoutout to Sara_lovelymusic for the surfing scene! It used to be: Lance surfs, Keith's in love. But her comment made me realise that my emo son needed to be flung in the sun, so it became: Lance surfs and he can MOVE and Keith gets a fucking boner.  
> Thank you for all the love, I'm drowning in it and I'm ?!?!?!?!  
> On a final note, description can suck my dick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lots of blood!!!

What... just happened? Keith blinks in surprise and looks down. He can see something dark on the surfboard where Lance had it his chin and his stomach churns. Lance isn't coming out of the water and Keith is panicking. He wants to jump in so bad but he's too terrified to move. He wants to scream but there isn't enough air in his lungs.

After what feels like forever, Lance comes out the water, coughing and arms flailing. Keith can breathe again as he helps Lance on the board. They stay in silence for a long time, breathing hard and looking at each other in shock. Then Keith laugh. It's small at first, barely leaving his throat but it becomes lauder and lauder and he as tears going down his face. Lance looks surprised at first but pretty soon, he's laughing too, leaning down so that Keith's forehead is pressed against his own. They slowly make their way back to the beach, the small waves doing most of the job pushing the board back to shore. 

It doesn't take long for Keith to notice that Lance isn't walking straight. "Are you okay?" 

Lance doesn't answer right away. He's working his jaw to make sure he can actually speak and... it's pretty hot.

"I'm fine." Lance's barely finished talking when he trips on a crack in the sidewalk. Keith catches him before he can hit his face a third time today.

"Fine my ass! You're coming home with me." Keith starts to readjust his grip on Lance so that one of his arms is behind his back and the other one under his knees.

"What are y-" Lance yelps as Keith hauls him up bridal style. He's surprisingly light and Keith doesn't have much trouble carrying him while walking. Both their cheeks are red and Lance is hiding his face in his hands and mumbling in Spanish the entire time. Keith only lets him go once they're in front of his house.

"Bringing me to your house already? I'm flattered." Lance wiggles his eyebrows and Keith punches him in the arm.

"Shut up! It was just closer."

Lance nods sarcastically and Keith punches him again. They're careful not to make a sound as they move around the house, Keith leading Lance in the bathroom. When he opens the lights, Keith is shocked into silence. Lance is looking at him questioningly.

"What? What's wrong?" He almost screams when he sees his reflexion in the mirror. There is a LOT of blood. It's dripping from his chin, all over his bare chest and starting to soak some parts of his swim trunks. 

"Oh shit!" Oh shit indeed. Keith's really worried, he had seen the blood on the surfboard, but he wasn't expecting Lance to be bleeding this much. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."  
Lance looks at him with a weird mix of worry and surprise."What? No! I'm fine, I swear!"  
Keith shakes his head. He's not going to argue and he hates hospitals anyway. He grabs an old towel and pours some water on it. Keith doesn't move for a few seconds, debating if he should let Lance clean himself up or take this once in a lifetime opportunity to rub a wet towel all over Lance's chest.

Yeah, that choice isn't hard to make.

Keith starts moving uncertainly, his hands lightly brushing Lance's chest. Lance doesn't move, standing impossibly still as Keith's movements become more and more confident. There's not a word between them, Lance knowing exactly how to shift his body to make Keith's job easier.

Keith is so focused on his task that he doesn't notice Lance hand on his hip. Oh, wait, he's noticed it now. Keith's face is on fire as he looks up at Lance. He doesn't dare to break the silence as he looks straight into Lance's eyes, trying to guess what the hell he's thinking right now. Is he nagging him? Did he loose so much blood already that he's gotten delusional? Was he... 

All of Keith's taught die as he feels Lance's lips touch his own. He's too shocked to react, his lips staying shut and his eyes wide open. Seeing his expression, Lance quickly pulls away, blushing like mad.

"I'm so sorry, I- I taught... I mean, earlier... Keith, I'm..."

Keith shuts him up by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, one he's ready for this time. It's messy and Lance tastes like salt water and blood but Keith couldn't be happier. He starts laughing and breaks the kiss. Lance looks a bit confused for a second but starts laughing too. Keith calms down after a little while.

"I can't fucking believe it."

Lance chuckles a little. "What?"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this? I can't believe you kissed me first!"

Keith laughs as he grabs a box of bright colored band-aid. As he takes the first one, he starts to wonder how the heck he's going to patch the huge cut on Lance's chin with nothing more than a few plasters. He ends up putting six of them vertically across the wound, carefully choosing the colors to make a flashy band-aid rainbow on Lance's bottom jaw. When he sees it, Lance laughs and calls Keith an idiot while kissing him.

They make their way to Keith's room, both giggling and shushing each other.

"Underwear me!"

Keith swivel around and look at Lance like he's grown a second head. "What?"

Lance laugh. "Oh my god, Keith! Just throw me some underwear."

Keith becomes fiery red. Lance is his boyfriend now, right? And sharing underwear is a boyfriend thing, right? Keith throws Lance his cleanest pair of boxer. He starts to turn his head as Lance pulls down his swim trunks.

"You can look, you know." Lance gives an exaggerated wink and Keith's face is on fire. He doesn't look, but he doesn't turn his head away either. Keith starts to take off his own swim trunks.

"I, uhm, I don't mind if you look." He can see Lance's face becoming red as he changes in front of him.

"I still think your belly is absolutely adorable." Lance's smile is so loving and cute, Keith just has to push him. Lance stumble back a little and falls on the bed, giggling. 

"Oh, so you wanna play it rough? Come here and show me what you got, little bad boy." He backs up father in the bed, making absurd sexy poses. Keith has to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing too hard.

"Stop it Lance!"

"Make me."

At that, Keith pounces on the bed like a cat pounces on its prey and tackles Lance with all his strength. Lance has to bite back a scream of surprise as his boyfriend comes crashing on him.

"Keith! You almost killed me!"

"But I made you stop, didn't I?" Keith gives his best shit-eating grin. It must have worked because Lance is clearly at loss of words. Keith is about to make a comment about how he succeeded to silence the 'oh so great' Lance when he's being pulled into a kiss. Lance knew damn well he was about to say something snarky.

They had thrown the covers off a while ago, the heat of their body and the air of the hot summer night making it impossible to keep them in the bed. Keith was pressed against Lance, using his chest as a pillow and lightly tracing circles on the tanned skin of his belly. Lance was softly petting Keith's hair and slowly brushing the line of his spine.

Keith fell asleep listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat and he knew that, even if things wouldn't always be perfect, he was going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!!!!!!!!! Tada!!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry if this felt rushed because it was :/  
> I've been having a terrible time focusing lately and writing was a pain. I had a lot of trouble finishing this chapter... It sucks because I had so many ideas for this fic :(  
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the love and support <3 I only wish I could have given you more  
> I never taught that me, a french who failed writing class, would get so much love for something I wrote.  
> You guys are awesome and I love each and every one of you!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is pretty short, I'll try to make the next ones longer. Also, next chapter explain why Keith, Shiro and Pidge all live together. Btw, this is my first fanfic ever I was so nervous posting this! Please tell me if I fucked something up real bad and if there are mistakes!


End file.
